


Rivers of London font

by MinaZ



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, font
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Font based on the beautiful cover art of the Rivers of London series by Ben Aaronovitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers of London font

  
[Donwload on DeviantArt ](http://falkenkralle.deviantart.com/art/Rivers-of-London-480663987)

Font based on the beautiful cover art of the Rivers of London series by Ben Aaronovitch. I tried to inclued a lot of special character. Some tweaking might be required for connecting the letters. HAve fun :-).


End file.
